Restroom
by NeetNeet
Summary: An innocent trip to the movies, leads to a special encounter. I really suck at summaries........my badd.


_This is my first Twilight story. I Don't own the characters, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, cuz If I was Edward and Emmett would be locked in the basemment for my enjoyment only. All errors are mine and mine alone. So please be Gentle._

**Restroom**

Edward shitted in his seat trying to make room for his noticeable, almost painful erection. He had been hard for the past hour and 15 minutes, due to Bella's little outfit and her hand rubbing up and down his thigh. He glanced at her in her low cut tank top and tiny skirt. He noticed her smirk before she crossed her legs, causing the tiny piece of denim fabric to move higher up her thigh. Edward move to put his hand on her thigh, Bella slapped the top of his hand.

"No, don't." Bella whispered in the darkened theatre.

Edward moved his hand off of Bella's thigh, before leaning over and whispering in her ear "When this movie is over, your ass is mine."

Bella giggled softly before focusing her attention back to the movie. Edward waited all of 5 minutes, before grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her out of the theatre.

"I wasn't done watching the movie."

Edward rolled his eyes before pulling Bella towards the hallway where the bathrooms were. Edward stopped outside one of the doors.

"Stay right here."

Bella watched Edward enter the men's restroom; she was wondering what he was doing in there. She knew her outfit and her actions before they left the house, in the car, and during the movie and gotten to him, but he wouldn't leave her out in the hallway, while he jacked off in the bathroom...........would he? Suddenly the door opened and Edward stood in the doorway

"Come here."

Bella looked at Edward like he was crazy before saying "I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are, because I'm not waiting till we get home."

Bella stared at Edward before asking "What if it's gross in there?"

Edward smiled in response to Bella's question. He knew he had her, she wanted to do it. "It's clean and empty, I checked." He replied stepping closer to her.

"Are you sure?" Bella replied softly.

"Yes, baby, I'm sure." Edward replied grabbing Bella's hand.

Bella cautiously followed Edward into the restroom. Bella took in the bathroom, the mirrors, the sinks, the stalls and the urinals, it was clean and empty. Edward lead her towards the handicapped stall, he held the door open for her.

"Ever the Gentleman." Bella mumbled.

Edward chuckled softly before following her into the stall, and locking the door behind him. Bella leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. Edward turned towards her, putting his hands on the wall, encasing her head between his arms, before leaning in close to her. He heard her breath hitch as he nuzzled their noses together, he rubbed her cheek and then descended down to her neck. He inhaled her scent, before lightly licking at her neck. Bella closed her eyes and let her arms fall to her side. He rubbed his way back up to her cheek, down across her chin, before licking her lower and then her upper lip. Bella moaned deep in her throat. Bella's tongue entered Edwards's mouth; her hands gripped the hem of his shirt. Edward removed his hands from the wall and slowly ran them up and down Bella's thighs.

"Edward." Bella said with a moan.

"I'm right here." Edward said running his hand up her skirt.

"Please."

Edward pulled slightly away from Bella, he moved his higher underneath her skirt, finding the elastic of her panties, he slid them her thighs. Bella wiggled her legs allowing them to rest at her ankles. She pulled them off of her left ankle and kicked them off of her right. Bella's hands went for Edwards pants; she quickly unbuckled his belt and let his pants rest at his ankles. Edward grabbed Bella's right leg placing it on his hip, he sucked on her neck as he pushed into her, Bella bit her lip as he filled her, and moaned when he pulled out. Edward kept a steady pace with Bella meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Harder."

Edward slammed into Bella causing her moan with every thrust and Edward to grunt with every thrust. They hungrily kissed each other trying to muffle each other's sounds. Edward moved his hand down to Bella's core, rubbing her engorged nub, between his fingers.

"Oh shit."

"Cum for me." Edward said with his breath ghosting her face.

Edward kept pounding into Bella bringing them closer to their orgasm. Bella felt a knot building in her stomach, before she felt release. Edward felt her orgasm around his dick, which triggered his own orgasm. He rested his forehead on her trying, as they tried to catch their breaths. Bella started to place soft kisses all over Edward's face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Bella replied with a smile.

Edward pulled Bella into a long lingering kiss before saying "Let's get out of here."

As they were arranging their clothes and trying to fix their hair, Edward bent down and picked up Bella's panties.

"Edward I need to put my panties on, can I have them?" Bella said holding out her hand.

"Uh………..no." Edward replied with a smirk, before putting them into his pocket.

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward, before running her fingers through one last time. Edward gave Bella a quick kiss, before unlocking the door. With their fingers intertwined they exited the restroom. As Edward pulled up the door, a middle aged was in the doorway.

"Oh Sorry."

Edward nodded his understanding before pulling Bella behind him out of the restroom. Bella felt the blush instantly appear on her face, as the man stared wide eyed her. As made their way away from the restroom, they could heard the man's loud booming laughter from restroom.


End file.
